Another Underland Christmas
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Once again, it is Christmas in Underland, which means good food, loving families, decorating the tree, and singing songs. There are also some very happy surprises, and a few firsts. Dedicated to Midnight Valentina.


Another Underland Christmas

Victoria was excited. The days had been steadily growing colder, which meant that winter was coming, and winter meant sledding, snowball fights, snowmen, and best of all-Christmas. Alice had introduced the holiday to Underland when Victoria was a baby, and Mirana had dutifully celebrated it every year since.

It was always a tine worth remembering. The White Palace was ablaze in a plethora of colored lights, and you could not turn a corner without running into a lavishly decorated tree. The whole palace smelled of pine, sugar, and cookies.

But the palace was nothing compared to her parents' cottage. It seemed that every year, her mum tried to outdo herself from the year before. If there was a spare space on any of the walls, Alannah would hang something from it, be it a sprig of holly, a garland of berries, or even mistletoe. She and Ilosovic would scour the Tulgey Wood for the most gigantic fir tree they could find. Victoria could recall several years where her father had to practically chop half a tree off to get it into the cottage.

The smells coming from the cottage were enough to make even the pickiest eater's mouth water. Alannah's cooking skills had only grown with the years, and she prided herself in putting together a Christmas meal fit for a queen. She would have roast rath, roast beef, roast duck, nearly twelve different side dishes, and every type of tart, cake, pie, and sweet that she could concoct. Victoria would make holiday cordial-peppermint infused with honey, raspberry and mint, and-her personal favorite, and a huge seller at her shop-hot chocolate with peppermint.

Arianna was kept busy making holiday outfits and dresses, while her brother found himself inundated with orders for hats with red and green patterns. Tarrant too was busier than ever, and the Potions and Notions (for so Alannah and Victoria had named their shop) was seeing a booming business.

But today was a special day for the Stayne family. Victoria had awoken that morning to a knock on the door, and after thanking the messenger, had unfolded the piece of paper he had given her, grinning at the contents.

'_I have the tree. Come help decorate.' _

She ran into the bedroom, shaking Josiah awake. "Come on, we're going to my parents'."

Josiah blinked fuzzily at her. "Why?"

"Because they've got their tree, and I've helped decorate it since I was little. Besides, this is going to be Helena's first Christmas, and I want her to help too. So come on, get up and dressed. I'll go wake Helena." Josiah grumbled, but rolled out of bed, and Vicki went over to Helena's crib. The infant was already awake, gazing up at her momma. "Hello there little one, are you ready to go see your grandparents?" Helena gurgled, and Vicki chuckled, lifting her out of the crib. "Oooh, I swain my girl you are growing by the hour! You're getting so big!"

After changing her nappy and dressing her, Victoria and Josiah set out for her parents' cottage, eager to continue a holiday tradition.

Katarina was already there, running around after Ciaran, who had just begun to crawl, and who seemed determined to crawl into the fireplace-which luckily was not lit. "Ciaran, you mischief maker, why can't you be still? Your brother isn't….where's Alexei?" She looked 'round, shutting her eyes in exhaustion when the sound of something falling in the kitchen reached her, followed by very loud clanging sounds that sounded suspiciously like a six month boy banging on a pot.

Maiya came out of the kitchen, Alexei in her arms. "Katarina, you've got a budding percussionist here." She turned to the black haired boy, a mock glare on her features. "However, he is making it impossible for your mum and me to get any work done."

Katarina groaned and took Alexei. "I'm sorry, Maiya. They both are a handful. I just wish Erik was here."

Victoria sighed. "I know. Why did Mirana have to schedule patrols now? Arianna must be going nuts missing Michael."

"Mum probably misses him too, Vicki."

"Misses who?" Alannah came into the house, a sprig of mistletoe in her hand, and tied it above the bedroom door before turning to her daughters. "Who do I miss?"

Victoria frowned at her. "Dad and Michael, of course!"

Alannah smirked. "Oh, of course. I miss them terribly. Erik as well. It's such a shame they couldn't be here."

Katarina narrowed her eyes. "Mum, what are you hiding?"

Alannah looked at her blankly. "Me, hiding? Why, not a thing. Honest."

Victoria exchanged a look of disbelief with her sister, and then sighed. "If you say so, Mum. Can we decorate the tree yet?"

"As soon as Arianna gets here, I promise."

Arianna arrived five minutes later, looking rather perplexed and a bit downtrodden. "Alannah, I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not feeling in a real holiday mood right now. Michael's on patrol and not due back for nearly two weeks!"

Alannah giggled. "Oh really?" She looked up at the clock, and then slapped her hand to her forehead. "You know, I just realized I forgot to pick some reed flowers today, and I need to make a warming potion. Why don't you and Rina go out and get some for me? They're in the garden."

Katarina and Arianna went out to the garden, extremely confused, and Alannah picked up Fiona, kissing her nose. "Well, little lass, your mum and aunt are about to get the surprise of their lives."

Arianna pulled up a flower, and then looked over at Katarina. "Has your mum always been this mysterious?"

"Yes, but this is different. I…" she stopped, tilting her head. Arianna looked at her in puzzlement.

"Rina, what…?" Katarina held up a hand for silence, and Arianna blinked, and then lowered her voice. "What is it?"

"Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what? I don't…" Arianna fell silent, because she could hear something. Something that sounded vaguely like….hoof beats. She slowly stood, staring into the distance, her eyes and mouth going wide. "Rina…it…it's the Patrol! They're back early!" She caught sight of one soldier far ahead of the others, coming up fast, and she felt her heart speed up. "MICHAEL!" She set off at a run, and Michael leapt off his horse and met her rush.

Arianna leapt into his arms, sobbing and laughing in joy. "Oh my love, I am so glad you're home! I thought we'd be separated for the holidays, and I couldn't bear that! Oh my love you are a wonderful sight to behold!"

Michael laughed, kissing her over and over. "It was Mum's idea. She convinced Mirana that we were needed at home. We've been riding as hard as we could to make it back in time."

Arianna looked over at Ilosovic. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "You're most welcome, my dear. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go greet my lady." It was then that he noticed Katarina standing nearby, looking very disappointed. "Why the long face, love? Aren't you glad to see us?"

"Oh, of course I am, Da, but I was sort of hoping…" she sighed, and Ilosovic grinned.

"Were you perhaps hoping to see someone else?" He turned towards the soldiers, nodding, and they parted ranks, revealing….

"ERIK!" Katarina raced over to him, leaping into his arms and kissing him. "What…how…oh, I don't care how! This is so wonderful, my jolly sailor boy! Are you here for the whole holiday?"

Erik kissed her back. "I'm here for as long as you want, my black haired beauty! Now, I propose we all go into the cottage, as I have not seen my sons in nearly two weeks!"

Ilosovic dismissed the rest of the patrol before leading the group back to the cottage. Victoria gaped at them in joyous shock. "You're home! What a marvelous present!"

"Daaaaadddyyyyy!" Fiona ran over to Michael, a humongous grin on her face, and he swept her into his arms, giving her a smacking kiss on the cheek.

"Hello my darling girl, Daddy missed you so much! Have you been good for Gramma?" Fiona nodded, and Michael started to thank Alannah for everything, only to realize that she would not be able to answer any questions or queries, as she was practically melting into her husband. Michael sighed, and then cleared his throat. Nothing happened, and he cleared his throat again, louder. Alannah broke away for a second, giving him a glare that made him gulp, then resumed her activity. Michael laughed, then went over to the couch, where Erik sat, bouncing Ciaran on his knee. "Some things never change."

Erik nodded in agreement. "That is the truth. They are still very much in love, aren't they?" Michael nodded, and Erik grinned. "I can only hope we are as happy as them."

Michael smiled. "We will be. Maiya? What's wrong?" Maiya had come into the living room, gazing around at the tree and decorations like she had never seen them before.

"What's all this for?"

Katarina smiled. "Christmas, of course."

Maiya frowned in confusion. "What?"

Victoria gawped at her. "You…you've never celebrated Christmas?" Maiya shook her head, and Victoria shook her head in disbelief. "That's horrible! Well, we shall have to make up for it! Right, Da?" She said the last words rather louder than usual, and Ilosovic looked over at her. "Maiya's never experienced Christmas! Can you believe it?"

"Knowing our parents, yes I can." He grinned. "But I think we can more than make up for any missed Christmases. Right now, I think we should decorate the tree."

Alannah laughed. "First we need to corral the baibins. Ilosovic, please get out the playpen."

After the babies had been rounded up and placed out of harm's way, the tree decorating began. Fiona, who was thrilled to be able to help, hung ornaments as high as she could reach-although her momma and daddy had first extracted a Solemn Oath from her that she would not try to eat the candies or berries. She made for quite an amusing sight as she worked, her tongue sticking out of her mouth in determination as she worked. "Pretty tree!"

Arianna laughed. "Well said, darling. It is indeed a pretty tree."

At last, the tree was decorated. Alannah stepped back to admire it. "I think that this might very well be the most beautiful tree we've had yet." Everyone agreed, and then Katarina looked over at her. "Mum, are you forgetting our tradition?"

Alannah grinned. "Of course not! Maiya, if you could kindly provide some music, Katarina and I are going to sing a Christmas carol." She hummed the opening melody, and Maiya listened for a moment before sitting down at the piano and playing.

Katarina began first. "_O holy night! The stars are brightly shining  
>It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth.<br>Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
>Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth.<br>A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices  
>For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.<br>Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!  
>O night divine, the night when Christ was born<br>O night, O holy night, O night divine!  
>O night, O holy night, O night divine!<em>

Alannah took the next verse.** "Led by the light of faith serenely beaming**  
><strong>With glowing hearts by His cradle we stand.<strong>  
><strong>O'er the world a star is sweetly gleaming<strong>  
><strong>Now come the wise men from out of the Orient land.<strong>  
><strong>The King of kings lay thus lowly manger<strong>  
><strong>In all our trials born to be our friends<strong>  
><strong>He knows our need, our weakness is no stranger<strong>  
><strong>Behold your King! Before him lowly bend!<strong>  
><strong>Behold your King! Before him lowly bend!"<strong>

The two women finished the song together, their voices blending in perfect harmony. _**"Truly He taught us to love one another  
>His law is love and His gospel is peace<br>Chains he shall break, for the slave is our brother  
>And in his name all oppression shall cease<br>Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we  
>With all our hearts we praise His holy name<br>Christ is the Lord! Then ever, ever praise we  
>His power and glory ever more proclaim!<br>His power and glory ever more proclaim! **_

__ Maiya beamed, then looked out the window, grinning. "It's snowing!" Sure enough, large flakes were cascading steadily down.

Alannah beamed. "So it is! I propose that we all get bundled up and go out for some fun in the snow. That way, we can work up a healthy appetite for dinner." Everyone agreed that was a wonderful idea, and after bundling up, they traipsed outside. Maiya was the last to exit the cottage. She looked around, and then smiled. She could definitely get used to this Christmas thing.


End file.
